


Lost in the Flow

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drama, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, Polyamorous Character, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 3: Lost]Séverine lost her shit when she thought she had lost her best friend and her girlfriend in a single blow.





	Lost in the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I have ascended to another plane by writing mostly crack pairings for this month. It's been so much fun. It's actually because I want to have a different ship for each day, but since the only F/F Regular Canon ships for PDV are Magda/Louise and Sarah/Juliette, I had to get inventive.  
> This ship has come from literally nowhere but I guess it's a thing I ship now?
> 
> Alternate Canon where Juliette worked at l'Esplanade, started dating Séverine around 2012 and then Lucie arrived back into Séverine's life.  
> Also Lucie and Juliette attended the same middle school, which makes me think it could be a neat idea to have Lucie come from Boulogne to solve all my pesky backstory holes. That'd give Juliette some fucking friends outside of Corinne and Clémence.
> 
> Gotta admit, I took this prompt very losely.

She had almost lost her friend and girlfriend in the most stupid argument she had ever gotten herself into.

 

It had all started on a giant misunderstanding on her part. She had spotted Lucie, whom she thought was her best colleague and friend, with her girlfriend, Juliette, talking about… less than orthodox matters. At first, when she began overhearing them in an attempt to either join the conversation or discover something dirty, their tone was playful and humorous, neither of them taking the conversation seriously.

 

It all seemed like friendly banter when she realized they were speaking about past acts and deeds. That was the point where Séverine utterly lost her shit and barged into the conversation, furious, lost and heartbroken for the first real time of her life. She had known Lucie for a few years now, having met her in a previous training session and then becoming her colleague, but she did so after Juliette and she had started dating. What the hell were they talking about?! Was Lucie cheating on her since the beginning?!

Wait, that had come out the wrong way. Lucie and she weren’t dating… albeit the option seemed pretty damn neat.

 

“Can I know what the fuck that bullshit’s all about?!” was all she could scream without wanting to kick something in the nuts with her heels.

“Uh ho, seems like we got eavesdropped,” Juliette deadpanned back, turning her head towards her own girlfriend.

“W-wait, Sév, I can explain!!” Lucie instead slightly panicked, before getting herself back together. “It’s all a giant misunderstanding, I promise.”

“My ass it is!!”

 

Before she knew it, Séverine was pinned to the ground by Juliette’s hands pressing on her shoulders, forcing her to stay where she was and not kick someone in the goddam stomach. That was the most radical way to get her to shut up and listen to what she’d be told, so she indeed shut the fuck up and got ready to bark back at the first occasion. Her blood was already boiling inside her veins, so it’d better be clear or be a real good reason to discuss past smut together.

 

“We were talking about our previous relationship. Juliette and I used to be friends in middle school, and we met again in college when we started dating… I was her tutoress in middle school, if I’m not wrong,” Lucie started explaining in this calm tone of hers that never betrayed her emotions, ever.

“Yep, that’s exactly how it went”, Juliette added, her hands still firmly on Séverine’s shoulders.

“So, that was before or after you dated Benoît?”

“That was before. We dated in high school, and then it kinda fell apart, as you’ve gotten to know, and it was before you dated him too.”

“Ah, yeah, thanks for clarifying that. And that means…”

“We were talking about what we used to do in bed, yeah”, Juliette replied with an ounce of amusement at her girlfriend’s bewilderment.

“…oh.”

She felt lost in the stream of things and, as such, felt very fucking dumb. Seemed like she wasn’t tired of embarrassing herself for stupid reasons.

 

“However…” Lucie’s voice trailed off in uncertainty and her turquoise eyes looked away, light source changing.

“However what?”

God, she kept getting lost in what the hell this was all supposed to be about.

“We may have some explaining to do, you see, Séverine.”

“And that means?”

 

Juliette’s hands let her free, finally, and she walked up next to Lucie’s side, positioning herself with a solemnity rarely seen around here. There was something serious going on, and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but the vibe this was giving out was awful and she hated it very much, thank you. 

“Hang with us for a second, Sév,” she then told her, as if she needed to be reminded not to be a savage bitch.

“What we want to tell you is that,” Lucie gulped in a rare glimpse of uncertainty, “we have an issue, and that we seem to both love each other and you at the same time.”

“Come again?!”

 

Okay, that didn’t make sense, at first. How could you be crushing on two persons at the same time? Was that a lame excuse for Juliette to cheat on her? C’mon, that didn’t make sense… until it did. It… really kind of did, the more she thought about it. It made a lot more sense than she had first thought, even, if it didn’t make it suck any less. It was even the opposite.

“Sooooo… We’ve got ourselves in a tricky love triangle, right?”

“Right,” Lucie’s voice replied with more assurance.

“And your solution to that issue is?”

“Polyamory,” Juliette responded with no hesitation, no flinch, her brown eyes starting right inside her official girlfriend’s.

“Oh. Yeah, makes sense, I guess.”

 

Lucie stepped forward, giving Séverine a steady hand. Not even an ounce of trembling. This woman truly was a strong and stoic one, wasn’t she.

“The only thing missing is your agreement,” Juliette commented as she looked at the two other women in the room.

“Well, huh, lemme think this through before I decide to do anything stupid…”

 

Séverine stared at the hand in front of her, mind flooding with a thousand ideas by the minute. While it was true she loved Juliette, she really did, she couldn’t see herself without her at her side and without being by her side, she had remaining, lingering feelings for Lucie which were oddly and intensely similar, as if she, indeed, was crushing on two persons at once. She wanted to kiss Juliette, but she also wanted to wrap her arms around Lucie and peck her, and sleeping with the two of them was an idea too good to pass up. Maybe this could, indeed, be the best solution and the better way out of their stupid, farfetched love triangle.

“Guess that could work,” she finally answered as she picked the hand.

“Glad to have you on board for this epic twist in our relationship, then,” Juliette concluded.

 

In a sense, Séverine felt strangely sound and afloat when her fingers intertwined with Lucie’s and Juliette’s, and everything became natural once again. She, really, could get used to getting twice as much attention.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally gonna be about the canon pair Séverine/Benoît/Lucie but instead I made it 100% Sapphic yeet


End file.
